Death's Door
by wrath's lover
Summary: My first fanfic,based on the mod Halfquake:amen


half-quake:Death's Door

a fanfic by william haupt

People make mistakes. Human error is what causes most of the worlds problems. No matter how hard any one human tries to be perfect in every sense of the word, it is always a futile effort. Yet we do keep one thing in mind:no matter what religion you belong to, as long as it is outside of atheism, there is always a punishment for doing wrong in your lifetime. We beleive that the only way to reach heaven, enlightenment, whatever you want to call it, is to be an absolutely perfect-in-every-sense-of-the-word-

human being. This is impossible. Show me one absolutely perfect human being outside of the ones we worship as gods(and even they're existence is questionable)and i will show you a fish who is capable of human speech. even newborns arent perfect,for they have commited the sin of needing in exess by depending on their mothers. so, when a person dies, and they cant get to heaven, where do they go? Hell? purgatory? No. they go to a place known simply as the institution. who built it?? who maintains it?? nobody knows. noone knows that it even exists,but if you make a major mistake in your lifetime,after death, you will end up there.the institution's purpose is to make you suffer,and it carries out its job quite well.

BOOK 1:STRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND

chapter 1:oblivion

**''WAKE UP!!!!!!'' the monotone voice shouted, breaking the scilence in the room like a thrown brick would break a glass window. Sarah woke up,startled by the sudden noise. The first thing she saw was her arm, which her face was buried in at the moment. She had been lying on her stomach for quite some time now, in a deep sleep. She picked up her head,and opened her eyes,and then quickly sheilded them again with her arm. She needed time to adjust to the light that washed over the white room. She looked again,this time squinting. When her eyes fully adjusted,she rolled over onto her back,and looked around. All she could see was white. The room had no shadow,no borders that could be seen by the naked eye. So,it seemed to go on forever. Maybe it does. ''how long have i been out?'' sarah said aloud. there was noone around to give her an answer. the first thing that came to sarah's mind was that she was dreaming,but it felt so vivid,so real. Was she tripping??, no,her freind.....(thats weird,she couldint even remember her freinds name) had assured her that the acid was good. Sunshine,(strange how she remembered the name of the drug) best acid in california. Stacy,(ah,that was her name!) was always correct about theese things. Sarah slid her legs up to her butt, and propped herself up with her hands. she then pushed herself up with her hands and her legs,so that she was in a squatting position. she stood up.her legs killed her,and she immeadiately developed a cramp in her thigh. She felt woozy.this left her wondering how long she had really been out.**

**She stood there,rubbing the cramp until it went away. Feeling content,she began to walk foward. When at which point her stomach growled in hunger pain. She had eaten before she had taken the acid,a heaping helping of flame broiled chicken wings in mild sauce,and a bottle of SC.Her and stacy had ordered them at the club.(of course! never take sunshine acid without a full stomach and a club to dance in,as stacy had said.) as theese memories were floating around in her mind, she got an idea. she looked at her hands,and out stretching her right hand until it was flat,she took her left hand and pinched her right. she twisted her skin this way and that,and it hurt.(nope,not dreaming.)''she was not tripping i tell you,because when you trip my freind,you are woozy and disoriented as all hell.''(stacy's words,not hers.) besides,she had tripped before,and this was not anything like it. she was clear headed and calm. she was walking full stride now,more briskly with each step,her head down,looking at her feet as she moved,immersed in her own thoughts,wondering just where the hell she is. while she is contemplating,lets get a better look at her,shall we? we zoom out of her head,and get a look at her from the side. she's gorgeous. short red hair that looks like fire runs down her scalp,touching her shoulders,but going no further. her face has no blemish on it,no sign of impurity. her eyes, like huge green emeralds,sparkle in the light. her lips are small,her nose too. around her neck is a solid black choker, with the words ''caveat emptor''**

**inscribed on the front of it. her skin is a pale,milky white. below the choker is her blouse,a black cotton one,with puffy shoulders.the sleeves are fishnet,and she wears a black belt. her jeans are tight black denim. underneath her blouse, there is a tatoo on her back of the elemental symbol of fire. she wears the typical white unmentionables underneath her clothes.she wears black boots, and long black stockings. she is thin,but not anorexic.shes 5 feet standing,and not very well ''endowed'' if you get me. okay,now that we have this image, lets sink back into her mind. she is walking fairly quickly now,in a regal stride. then,she is stopped short. her boot has hit something hard.she looks down,but there is nothing there, or at least there seems to be nothing,because the entire room is white. she has hit a wall. she puts her hands out and feels the wall,confused by its texture.its like rubber,but behind it must be brick,because its not flexible. it wont push in or pull out,or anything of the sort. she tries clawing at it,but its too thick to be wallpaper or sheetrock. she kicks it,quite hard,but with no results. sarah turns,back facing the wall,cups her hands near her mouth,and yells. ''HELLO?'' ''IS ANYONE HERE?''she yells,but with the only response being her own voice bouncing back at her in the form of an echo. should not be surprising,shes the only one for miles(or is it feet?) around.**

**then,she hears something. a faint scratching sound,getting louder by the second,behind her. sarah turns slowly,just in time to see the message that was being scrawled on the wall. the retractable razor that it was being scrawled with hangs in the air. the message has been written by no one,there is no one around.sarah jumps back when she sees the razor fall past her,afraid of getting cut. it is already retracted and locked when it hits the ground. sarah opens her eyes, which she has sheilded instinctively. the message,looking like it was written by a five year old,in big,jagged letters, said:**

**WELCOME TO OBLIVION.**

**''what the fuck?'' sarah said,taking a couple steps backward.**

****

**end of chapter 1,reveiw for more chapters.**


End file.
